In recent years, development of a semiconductor device for transmitting/receiving data wirelessly (referred to as a wireless chip, an RFID tag, and the like) has been advanced.
In general, in the case of manufacturing an LSI chip, an element or a circuit for evaluating characteristics, which is referred to as a TEG (test elementary group) is formed over a substrate for forming the LSI chip. A manufacturing process of the LSI chip or a parameter used for designing an LSI can be tested by evaluating the TEG A wireless chip is also formed of an LSI chip, and a TEG is provided over a substrate for forming the LSI chip in order to test a manufacturing process, and the like.
Further, in an inspecting process of a semiconductor device, a non-contact inspecting process is suggested (see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-31814